


The Midnight Tango

by speed_rac3r



Series: The Arcana: Eridaeus x Lucio [9]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Prompt writing, Trans Male Character, Writetober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speed_rac3r/pseuds/speed_rac3r
Summary: List of prompts taken from Writetober 2020, each with a 50-word limit. I'm a bit late in posting to this Ao3, but I hope whoever reads this enjoys it! They are all interrelated and shift in point of view between Lucio and Eridæus (my OC).From here: https://forums.nanowrimo.org/t/writetober2020/205666
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Arcana: Eridaeus x Lucio [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909075
Kudos: 1





	1. 10/01 - Scroll

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Eridæus' POV.

For all of your flair, even _this_ seemed a bit "old school" for a rascal like yourself. I appreciate the cursive, even if it's not your forte.  
  
Tumeric and sage hit my nostrils, as I unroll the parchment, "Your presence is requested of utmost importance, Eridæus 'The Tiger' Akyorotets."


	2. 10/02 - Disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Lucio's POV.

You approach the manor, once white and pure now darkened and dim. Plague and death have overcome it, and I stand in wait. The mask of a horned Arcana obscures my face; ebony cape, and leather, my attire.  
  
My clawed hand, stained with blood, takes yours of flesh, "Welcome, mortal."


	3. 10/03 - Cricket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Eridæus' POV.

You hide so much, but it’s the small things that give you away. If you’re going to play the role of the arachnid, you should not wrap your arm around your “cricket” like that. Further, we travel down into your vast web; “predator and prey” blur into suitor and mate.


	4. 10/04 - Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Lucio's POV.

I’ve pinned you, trapped onto my bed with one golden chain around your wrist.

“ _Lutzokh_ , it’s uncomfortable.”

“Poor you, _mortal_ ,” I gloat, watching you squirm as I lean forward and pull my lips back in a smile, “If only you could get out.”

“The key.” your gaze pierces through me.


	5. 10/05 - Bow (the action)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in Eridæus' POV.

I see you falter despite your mask. You know you’re crossing the line with me and your personal feelings break through your facade.

“Do you think you can order me, mortal?” you ask, trailing your claw down my cheek.

“I am ordering you,” I reply, “I won’t bow to you.”


	6. 10/06 - Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Lucio's POV.

Those silver eyes of yours dilate like a tiger’s in wait to pounce. How easy it is to see your auburn hair as their orange pelt, hidden so well in the shadows and waiting for me to turn my back.

I press my claw against your throat, “Try me, tiger.”


	7. 10/07 - Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Eridaeus' POV.

  
It pleases my soul to know we've traveled so far in our passage together that we know how to read each other.

Your little movements say so much as I trail my hand towards your mask and take it off, revealing your face, "I prefer seeing your eyes, Count Lucio."


	8. 10/08 - Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Lucio's POV.

“Hands off the goods.” I finally pin that free hand of yours down. As l undress you, your laughter and smile remind me why I am glad you found me when I was in my worst state. I tear through your clothes and kiss your body; you’re all _mine_ tonight.


	9. 10/09 - Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This in Eridæus' POV.

Regardless of the forces upon it, a tree stands its ground even if the winds blow it over in the end. You exert all your force on me, drowning me in pleasure, but I won't waver. My roots plunging deep into your soil, I am forever with you, _Lutzokh Lucio_. 


	10. 10/10 - Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Lucio's POV.

The soft noises you make send shivers down my back as I lose myself to your shape. So faint, so quiet; a whisper, but it says more than what I could manage as I move faster. I slip off the costume’s gloves, hugging you tightly as I peak.


	11. 10/11 - Eternal

This feeling of our bodies being connected as we embrace each other in passion; remember, _Lutzokh,_ it is unending. It is always there, pulsating in our souls, together, for each other, and only between each other. It is a fervor that can only be satiated by you, forever and always.


	12. 10/12 - Boat

"Hey," I slur softly, sleepy from last night, "D'you wanna go sailing today?"

You chuckle, nuzzling my neck, "Mmm ... yes. Once I have the energy to get up."

I grin, kissing your cheek, "What's wrong, not ready for a second round of boat rocking?"

Your laughter always makes my mornings. 


	13. 10/13 - Sacrifice

I knew you were a good man when you put everything on the line for me, as I did for you. You did your best and tried so hard, sacrificing what you knew to be with me. So whether we sail or stay at home, I’ll always believe in you.


	14. 10/14 - Spell

If I could take any magic trick to learn, it'd be the spell you've put on me. There's so many things I've never felt before that just come out when it's you, Ery. So let me hold you as we wade in the sea and work your magic over me. 


	15. 10/15 - Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Eridaeus' POV

You call me a "tiger," but I feel I am your wolf. I watch over you, I respect your rank, but you are my mate for life; our pack between ourselves and your pair of dogs. Sometimes, I may travel alone, but in the end, I'll always seek you out. 


	16. 10/16 - Vanish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Lucio's POV.

Do you know how devastated I’d be to lose you? As we let the shower rain on us, kissing each other like crazy, I hold onto you tightly. If you ever vanished from me, I’d lose it. So, I’ll always be there; goat, ghost, or human. You’ll never lose me.


	17. 10/17 - Map

In many ways, _Lutzokh,_ your mind is that of an unfinished map. The boundaries and landmarks are never wholly finished, and you seek them out in order to do so. For others, it is hard to read or use for navigation. But for myself, it is unfamiliar but not imposing.


	18. 10/18 - Cheer

I know you find it embarrassing, but everything you do, I want to cheer you on for. I cheered for you sailing with me, I cheered for you teaching me pottery, and I cheered you for using my own trademarks on me. You're a coliseum battle I'll never stop loving. 


	19. 10/19 - Entwine

The sculpture for today is based off The Lovers, except it is _our_ version of it; two male snakes, entwined with each other in a tight, ending knot, forever and constant. Even if Asra- _miir_ and the others doubt this, I sense we are often one and the same, _Lutzokh Lucio_.


	20. 10/20 - Millennium

A millen ... miller-len ... ahem, a millen-ee-um, is a big word, but for once I don't mind it. Because, it means a long time has passed, and if we could ever live a linoleum together, then I'd be one happy Count. Hence for my sculpture, the "M" is for mil-nol-leum.


	21. 10/21 - Grave

Once, you were a man who feared the grave. Now? You are a man who faces it and uses your fear as new-found courage to fight back. You’ve changed for the better, _Lutzokh Lucio_ , you truly have. You may not know magic, but I know you’ll fight by my side.


	22. 10/22 - Cup

You’re drinking your tea today, and even though your cup is so small ... it’s actually really cute. Maybe I should get one for myself today, something small but cute to drink from. It brings out your style, Ery, the coolest style in all of Vesuvia--besides my own~


	23. 10/23 - River

Feeling the water move around us as we embrace each other in the Vesuvian rivers, is a pleasant distraction from the tasks of our daily lives. A pleasant moment to just focus on you, and only you, and let everything else go and flow around us.


	24. 10/24 - Ephemeral

The nightmares that plague from the past are horrifying, they show me horrible truths and ghosts that scare me, remind of me of how horrible I used to be. But you’re there, you hold me tight and remind me that that’s now who I am anymore--and that’s all I need.


	25. 10/25 - Fall

I remember how nervous I was during the start of our relationship. You were so expressive and flamboyant, and the more I fell for you, the more I worried if it’d fall apart in the end. But I am grateful I was wrong; in the end, you always caught me.


	26. 10/26 - Forbidden

You know, maybe to your tribe what we’re about to do is “taboo,” but I mean it, Ery, it’s not. It’s just us taking a bath together in public--except it’s not a bath it’s in a lake, and we’re gonna have to bathe later--gah! I promise you, it’s nothing evil.


	27. 10/27 - Bloom

The say when a flower is in bloom, it means that one’s life is turning for the better. I think it’s a sign that, today, as we head up towards the Countess’ palace, the white roses we planted weeks ago have begun to bloom. Today will be something to cherish.


	28. 10/28 - Listen

The sounds you make are always what makes me listen to you, sometimes to the point I daydream. Listening to you talk, listening to you breathe in your sleep, listening to you mumbling your language when you make stuff ... it just relaxes me and makes my troubles go away.


	29. 10/29 - Monster

As we’re doing something I find unprecedented, I try to remember that your culture differs so much from mine. Private naked swimming in public, is what many of my tribemates would call “monstrous.” But, maybe ... it does not need to be true with you--maybe, it’s part of “man.”


	30. 10/30 - Hill

We finished our fun in the lake, heading up to my personal cabin. Sitting atop on a hill, you can see all of the forest and Vesuvia off into the distance. Laying in bed with you, with the moonlight peeking through the windows, is a night worth falling asleep to.


	31. 10/31 - Moon

Lucio, you and I are the moon. Though, I am the moon seen in the sky, needing to listen to my intuition; you are the blackened moon covered by the clouds, overcoming your fears. We are push and pull, yet the same; you are the one who completes me.


End file.
